SEM MÁSCARAS
by Lia Adam
Summary: Um dia as máscaras têm que cair... Como Kurama e Yusuke reagirão a isso? Yaoi. ONE SHOT.


Nota: Yu Yu Hakusho pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Os versos em itálico são da canção "So Nice", interpretada por Bebel Gilberto.

**Sem máscaras**

Água gelada no rosto para espantar o sono, bossa-nova para massagear os ouvidos, aspirina para segurar a explosão no crânio e interromper o giro vertiginoso do mundo. As paredes do quarto, a mobília, o teto, o chão, tudo dançava desordenadamente, num compasso louco que atravessava a batida leve da bossa e deixava Yusuke tonto.

"_So nice, life would be so nice… "_ – a voz feminina entoava, segura, guarnecida por repiques e acordes suaves.

– Seria... A vida poderia ser tão legal, tão boa … Mas não vai ser nunca... – balbuciou com voz trôpega.

A casa era somente dele naquele dia, como eram unicamente dele a garrafa e a taça – esta acabava de virar ao toque descuidado do pé de Yusuke, e agora girava junto com o chão, o teto, a mobília, a casa inteira. As pálpebras quedaram sobre as orbes castanhas, num movimento paralelo ao do braço que se erguia trazendo consigo mão e garrafa, e ao dos lábios que se entreabriam para receber, desajeitados, o gargalo vítreo. O rapaz apertou os olhos, a bebida passou rasgando tudo, como se arrastasse em seu curso a amargura embolada na garganta.

Não era bem aquela sede que o consumia. A língua ressecada pedia a seiva transparente que correra da boca de Kurama para a sua, na noite anterior.

Yusuke abriu os olhos com algum esforço e identificou sobre a mesinha de centro a máscara. Máscara bendita, pelos séculos dos séculos amém. Enquanto fitava com um olhar de saudade a peça moldada em acrílico branco, o ex-detetive sobrenatural pôs-se a elaborar uma filosofia de ébrio.

– A máscara foi feita pra esconder a identidade... A identidade vai além do rosto... Além dos olhos... Além, além...

Yusuke não era fã de festas, menos de bailes, menos ainda de bailes de máscaras. Pessoas metidas em fantasias ou desconfortáveis trajes de gala, com o rosto escondido por máscaras comumente enfeitadas com plumas, paetês e outros acessórios dispensáveis, isso para ele era palhaçada. Mas Kuwabara tanto insistiu que conseguiu arrastar ele e Kurama para o baile que seria promovido no recém-inaugurado clube do bairro. Tudo porque tinha medo de que Keiko se recusasse a ir à festa a sós com ele.

– Aquele banana... Mas eu gosto taaaanto dele... – a voz do garoto derramava-se pastosa.

Ele tinha motivos de sobra para abençoar o amigo. A um dado momento, já meio alto pela ação do álcool, Yusuke olhou ao seu redor e reconheceu apenas Kurama. Kuwabara e Keiko haviam sumido, talvez estivessem em busca de um canto escuro.

– Francamente – Yusuke comentou com a boca quase colada à orelha de Kurama (única maneira de o outro ouvi-lo em meio à barulheira infernal) –, por que eu me chatearia? Pô, faz meses que eu e Keiko terminamos e os _bakas _ficam com frescura pro meu lado!

– Eu acho – Kurama sussurrou à mesma maneira de Yusuke, fazendo todos os pêlos do rapaz se eriçarem – que devemos respeitar o ritmo deles. São tímidos e são seus amigos, é inevitável que se sintam constrangidos. Mas vai chegar o dia em que eles se assumirão numa boa.

"Talvez até antes de nós", Yusuke apenas pensou, e teve medo de ter pensado alto, porque o companheiro fitou-o tão fixamente, tão perscrutador como jamais havia feito. Olhou a taça do ruivo: metade dela ainda estava ocupada pelo coquetel. Imaginou que a essa altura a bebida já deveria estar quente, afinal fazia um bocado de tempo que o rapaz não levava o pequeno cálice à boca. Imaginou também que, em desprezando a bebida, os lábios de Kurama poderiam se ocupar de outra coisa. Melhor, de outros lábios...

"Peraí, carinha, aterrissa, raciocina, tu não vai fazer besteira!", essa era a voz do resto de racionalidade que a muito custo emergia das brumas da embriaguez. Vozinha débil, logo soterrada por um clamor que lhe dizia que Kurama rejeitara todas as garotas que o haviam cortejado e que o olhava diferente, isso há dias, há meses na verdade, e só agora o ex-detetive espiritual admitia isso. Ele não era idiota e via algo mais naquele olhar de raposa dissimulada que enganava a muitos, mas não a ele. Porque ele o conhecia. E Kurama também conhecia Yusuke, tão bem que carregou o olhar com uma dose de sedução que parecia meticulosamente calculada, certeiro que foi seu efeito.

– Está quente aqui... Vamos ao jardim? – Mais um murmúrio de Kurama ao pé do ouvido, mais um pulo do coração descompassado de Yusuke, que foi incapaz de produzir algo mais que um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

Yusuke olhou ao redor, inseguro. Viu uma mancha borrada ao longe, apertou os olhos e identificou duas pessoas abraçadas. Um casal. E se fossem Kuwabara e Keiko? Não, a mulher era muito alta para ser Keiko e o homem não era grandalhão como Kuwabara.

– O que houve? – Kurama indagou, estranhando o olhar perdido do outro.

"Ele ainda pergunta?", Yusuke pensou. Era óbvio: tinha medo do que pudessem pensar dele, ali, sozinho com um homem, embora estivessem apenas sentados um ao lado do outro, num banquinho recém-pintado de branco, posto sob uma cerejeira iluminada por pequenas lâmpadas cor-de-rosa, pequenas flores de luz sobressalentes entre as naturais.

Yusuke fechou os olhos. Era bom estar ali. Pela barulheira que ficara para trás, pela brisa agradável, pelo perfume floral, e este o rapaz não sabia de onde vinha, se das flores em profusão ou dos cabelos ou da pele ou da roupa de Kurama. Se tinha tal dúvida o amigo deveria estar muito próximo, e de fato estava. Caso virassem o rosto ao mesmo tempo, beijariam–se involuntariamente – ou não?

Não. Pois quando o Kurama voltou seu rosto e viu o do companheiro tão próximo, não pensou duas vezes.

Yusuke arregalou os olhos. Kurama mantinha os dele fechados e saboreava os lábios licorizados do outro, que a todo instante inspecionava os arredores com os cantos dos olhos, com medo de serem pegos no flagra, embora estivessem quase irreconhecíveis. Kurama vestira-se de espadachim. O cabelo ruivo, normalmente solto, estava preso com um laço de veludo, num rabo-de-cavalo baixo. A máscara estilo Zorro mal lhe cobria os olhos, mas o chapéu grande projetava uma sombra no seu rosto e agora dificultava a identificação do casal, independente do ângulo do qual fosse observado. Yusuke usava fraque (como se sentia desconfortável!) e uma réplica da máscara do Fantasma da Ópera. Mas ao invés de puxar o cabelo para trás com gel, como era de costume, penteou-o para o lado descoberto do rosto. E a face que ficava mais à vista era justamente a coberta, a não ser que houvesse alguém escondido entre o tronco da cerejeira e o espaldar do banco para observar-lhe a parte livre do rosto, coisa realmente impossível. Em síntese, não havia motivo para pânico. Mas foi necessária uma advertência de Kurama para que ele se acalmasse.

– Ei, tem medo de quê? Estamos suficientemente camuflados para que ninguém nos reconheça.

"Será que vai ser sempre assim?", Yusuke pensou. Mas não foi assim o tempo inteiro? Tudo, absolutamente tudo na surdina. Enquanto ele vivesse no Nigenkai sua origem permaneceria oculta e sua vida seria uma farsa. O namoro com Keiko havia sido uma mentira, a identidade de colegial vendedor de lámen era apenas uma de suas facetas e a cara e a postura de não-estou-nem-aí escondia um Yusuke mais prestativo e até sentimental. Um Yusuke que o próprio demorara a descobrir, e descobrira porque alguém fizera o favor de derrubar sua máscara.

– Foi ele... – com a constatação, veio à tona uma lágrima.

E a mais nova mentira tinha a ver com _ele. _Despediram-se após a festa como dois colegas, com um abraço meio distante e tapinhas nas costas, como se não houvessem passado horas juntos, trocando beijos e carinhos, a princípio tímidos, depois intensos, impulsionados pela necessidade de externar o que havia sido abafado por tanto tempo. Era algo difícil de assimilar, mas foram necessárias máscaras para que eles finalmente se revelassem um ao outro. E era provável que seguissem assim até que a situação ficasse cansativa, chata ou estressante o suficiente para ser resolvida de um jeito que Yusuke nem gostava de imaginar: com um basta.

As imagens da noite anterior misturavam-se na mente de Yusuke e giravam com as coisas ao seu redor. As sensações... As diversas sensações experimentadas na noite anterior pareciam percorrer seu corpo ao mesmo tempo, pois ele sentia agora um misto de alegria, frustração, excitação, angústia, e todas essas impressões se uniam, deixando-o desnorteado. Não sabia que horas eram, quanto havia bebido, se passara a hora do almoço, quando sua mãe voltava de viagem... Perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço. A cabeça pendeu para o lado, o corpo amoleceu e largou-se no chão, como que desconectado de qualquer ordem que o cérebro lhe enviasse agora.

Em meio à abstração, Yusuke julgou ouvir uma voz distante e depois um barulho como de batidas em madeira. Segundos depois sentiu-se erguido por alguém. Alguém que falava "Yusuke, Yusuke, por Inari, por que isso?" e o levava nos braços como um anjo da guarda levaria uma criança desamparada. O indivíduo caminhava com certa velocidade, mas Yusuke mal sentia o baque de seus passos no chão. E mais, a pessoa tinha fala mansa e perfume floral, voz e aroma que não lhe eram estranhos, mas quem disse que não poderiam ser? Afinal, a bebida costuma desorientar quem não é acostumado a ela. Vê-se turvo, ouve-se longe e sente-se nada além de uma espécie de semi-inconsciência que faz do mundo um lugar pior ou melhor para se viver, dependendo do estado de espírito do beberrão. Bem, pelo menos era assim que Yusuke se sentia. E a canção, graças ao recurso 'repeat' comum aos aparelhos de som, até os menos modernos – era assim o da casa dos Urameshi – ecoava nas paredes da sala pela enésima vez, qual um mantra, cada vez mais longe.

"_Someone to hold me tight, that would be very nice"…_

– Abra os olhos, Yusuke.

"_Someone to love me right, that would be very nice"…_

– Abra os olhos, Yusuke...

_  
"Someone to take my hand to be a team with me"…_

– Abra os olhos, Yusuke!

Kurama chegou a sentir um princípio de pânico, mas acalmou-se a tempo. Como não obtinha resposta do amigo, decidiu agir por conta própria. Sentou-se, ergueu o corpo que até então estivera deitado na enorme cama de Atsuko – o quarto dela foi o primeiro que Kurama encontrou – e amparou-o, de maneira que o tórax do ex-detetive sobrenatural encostou-se ao dele e a cabeça pendeu sobre seu ombro. Embora o hálito de Yusuke estivesse impregnado pelo cheiro do uísque, o olfato apurado do ruivo captou um aroma amadeirado, vindo provavelmente dos desalinhados cabelos negros ("incrível como ele fica bem assim", pensou).

Kurama segurou a barra da regata branca que Yusuke usava e ergueu-a com delicadeza, fazendo de conta que o toque na pele do rapaz, levemente umedecida pelo suor, não era intencional. Com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu finalmente erguer os braços do companheiro e tirar-lhe a peça de malha. Notou que Yusuke balbuciava algo. Deu uma leve sacudidela nele, mas nada de reação.

– Está dormindo? Espero que não passe três dias assim!

Yusuke calou-se. O ruivo suspirou. Agora era a vez dos jeans. Novamente Kurama depositou sobre o colchão o corpo alvo, que continuava a não esboçar reação alguma. Para tanto, precisou debruçar-se sobre o amigo, e o coração pareceu seguir-lhe o movimento do corpo, projetando-se à frente até parar na garganta, tamanho foi o freio que Kurama pôs à vontade de beijar Yusuke. Após poucos segundos de contemplação se deu conta de que o levara ali a fim de socorrê-lo e não de aproveitar-se do seu estado de inércia para outros procedimentos.

Pois bem, Kurama abriu o fecho das calças e puxou-as devagar, como se Yusuke estivesse mergulhado num sono benfazejo do qual não devesse ser despertado. Os olhos fixaram-se nas pernas recém-descobertas. "Bonitas". Era a primeira vez que Kurama se dava ao desfrute de observá-las daquele jeito, até porque jamais havia tido tal oportunidade. Recriminou-se mais uma vez, afinal "Yusuke precisa de ajuda", pensou mais uma vez.

Fitou os olhos nos boxers pretos, estendeu a mão até a peça íntima, mas recuou. "Vamos, Kurama, vai dar banho nele de cueca?".

– Vai assim mesmo – respondeu a si mesmo, imaginando que depois Yusuke se sentiria constrangido ou até mesmo chateado. "Mas eu não vou ter que trocar a roupa dele de todo jeito? Ah, que se dane!". Despiu Yusuke com a destreza que não tivera momentos atrás, tomou-o nos braços – sempre olhando o rosto dele, fosse para tentar ver uma reação ou ter um ponto onde fixar os olhos sem ficar constrangido – e entrou no banheiro de Atsuko, torcendo para que lá houvesse banheira. Riu ao imaginar-se tentando segurar Yusuke sob uma ducha de água fria.

Por sorte ele não teria tal trabalho. Enquanto a banheira enchia, Kurama pôs-se a contemplar Yusuke. "_Baka_, poderia ter passado maus momentos por causa desse exagero". Afastou a franja desarrumada para contemplar melhor o rosto dele, rosto de menino levado que ele aprendera a amar... Quando achou que havia água suficiente, mergulhou Yusuke com calma, podia ser que se assustasse. Bem pensado. Mal sentiu-se envolvido pela água fria, o rapaz despertou, arregalou os olhos e se pôs a falar e falar sem dizer nada.

– Quieto! Você mal pode se pôr de pé! Está cheirando a uísque e suor e deve estar se sentindo muito, mas muito mal mesmo. Um bom banho fará bem a você. – Kurama ralhou.

Yusuke fechou os olhos. Por sorte era o que ele próprio chamava de "bêbado pacífico", daqueles que se aquietam num canto ao invés de saírem fazendo estardalhaço por aí. Quando finalmente tornou a si, viu-se confortavelmente instalado na cama da mãe, ao lado de Kurama, que cochilava recostado em dois travesseiros, mais sentado do que deitado.

– Ku...ra... Kurama? – chamou baixinho, sem entender bem o que o amigo fazia ali. Kurama abriu os olhos. – Quê que cê ta fazendo aqui? Como entrou em casa? Por que eu tô na cama da minha mãe com você? Ai, minha cabeça!

– Mas que porre, hein? Você não lembra de absolutamente nada! – Kurama observou, ainda esfregando os olhos.

– Cara, não lembro mesmo! Não tô entendendo nada... Ai, minha cabeça! – repetiu, levando as mãos às têmporas para apertá-las.

– Toma isso. – Estendeu para Yusuke um copo com água e uma aspirina que estavam sobre o criado-mudo.

– Me explica o que tá havendo? – Urameshi perguntou, para só depois engolir o comprimido, fazendo uma careta. Odiava comprimidos, desciam difícil mesmo empurrando com água.

– Cheguei aqui no início da tarde, pouco depois da hora em que você costuma almoçar. Chamei, bati na porta e nada. Mas ouvi a música e deduzi que você estava em casa, com a porta aberta, como costuma fazer. Aí entrei e dei de cara com você estatelado no chão.

– Nossa, que vergonha...

– Tenha vergonha mesmo, você parecia um daqueles bêbados de sarjeta, todo torto, caído ao lado de uma garrafa de uísque e uma taça. Enfim, vi que você tava desacordado. Trouxe você pro quarto da sua mãe porque foi o primeiro que vi e parece mais amplo e arejado que o seu. Pensei em levar você ao hospital, mas notei que estava consciente, porque murmurava umas coisas sem nexo. Enfim, você tirou uma soneca. Aí decidi te dar um banho frio pra ver se te reanimava.

– Peraí, Kurama... Você... Você tirou minha roupa? Me viu nu? Me esfregou? Me vestiu?

– Queria que eu tivesse dado banho em você sem tirar sua roupa? Sem passar a mão em você?

– Ora, mas… Ei! Falando em roupa, quê que cê tá fazendo com minha camisa?

– Sua camisa e sua bermuda. Você vomitou em cima de mim sem nem se dar conta disso e ainda emporcalhou o banheiro todo. Mas não se preocupe, já cuidei disso. Limpei o banheiro e também preparei uma refeição leve, porque pelo jeito você não colocou nada no estômago desde cedo. Quando quiser comer fale, que eu vou na cozinha e esquento a sopa.

– Ih, arrumei uma segunda mãe. Conserta as porcarias que eu faço, dá banho em mim, prepara minha comida, me dá sermão… Ai, Inari, onde foi que me meti? – deu uma sonora gargalhada que encontrou eco no riso cristalino de Kurama.

– Não se preocupe, não sou organizado, metódico e chato o tempo inteiro.

– Não mesmo. Quando precisa você sabe ser um moleque safado. Se aproveitou de mim ontem porque eu tava de fogo, hein?

– Não. Me aproveitei das máscaras.

Yusuke franziu o cenho.

– Pensei nisso – Kurama prosseguiu – assim que Kuwabara me convidou para o baile. Yusuke, eu queria ficar com você e você também me queria. Mas você estava preocupado com o que os outros iriam pensar. Apenas escondidos sairíamos do zero. Ainda assim você ia precisar de um empurrãozinho... Aí entrou a bebida. Eu sabia que se você ficasse um pouco alto acabaria expressando sua vontade. Eu me mantive sóbrio para saber o momento e a maneira certa de agir... E pronto!

– Que coisa feia, embebedando garotinhos inocentes para se aproveitar deles, né?

– Inocente? Nem vem com essa. Aliás, no baile você bebeu porque quis e bebeu pouco, só o suficiente para ficar alegrinho. Mas se eu soubesse que você ia continuar a bebedeira em casa, teria arrancado de sua mão todas as taças que passaram.

– Nem me fale... Mas você, hein? Até nessas horas calcula tudo!

– Força do hábito! Ladrões profissionais não vivem sem isso.

– Você é mesmo profissional. Conseguiu roubar o resto de juízo que eu tinha.

– Ih, tô ferrado. Se o resto de juízo que você tinha foi embora, vou ter bem mais trabalho do que pensei.

– Isso! Passa na cara o trabalho que você tá tendo comigo!

– Pare de chantagear e fazer charme e agradeça aos deuses por terem me mandado aqui.

– Pode crer... Mas me diz por que você veio aqui.

– Não é óbvio, Yusuke? Nós tínhamos que conversar, certo?

– E... O que você vinha me dizer mesmo? – Yusuke indagou, dando um sorriso maroto.

– Eu queria dizer que... Que não foi só por divertimento. Eu gosto _muito _de você. Mesmo. Quero... Quero tentar fazer com que isso dê certo. A não ser que...

– Que eu não queira? Tá louco? Pôxa, Kurama, eu me desesperei e enchi a cara porque achava que não ia passar daquilo...

– Pois fez muito mal. Custava me procurar para conversar?

– Ah, sei lá, fiquei sem jeito...

– Eu gostaria de saber onde você enfia sua coragem nessas horas, Yusuke.

– Eu não sei, Kurama. É por essas e outras que te admiro tanto... Você tá aí, todo seguro de si, e eu aqui, feito um _baka_...

– Shhh... Não começa. Eu gosto de você assim. Nunca mude seu jeito para tentar me agradar. Senão... Não seria você. Não seria o Yusuke por quem me... Apaixonei. – e aconteceu algo raro: Kurama ficou vermelho.

– Ih, ficou com vergonha de dizer que tá apaixonado! Hahahaha!

– Pára com isso! Você também tá aí todo desajeitado.

– Ah, somos um casal perfeito mesmo... – Yusuke observou, em tom de galhofa.

– Hum... Isso eu não posso afirmar. Mas que somos um casal bonitinho, somos sim.

– Tá se achando, né? Mas vem cá, falando em casal... Será que o pessoal vai aceitar?

– Acho que sim.

– Sei não, é meio complicado...

– O fato é que a gente não vai conseguir esconder por muito tempo... Mas se bem conheço você, vai apelar para a boa e velha máscara, não é? Vai usar o discurso do "somos amigos, quase irmãos" e vestir a cara mais cínica quando estiver ao meu lado... Até encontrarmos um beco escuro e nos escondermos nele pra dar uns amassos, né?

– Pô, Kurama, é que não é fácil...

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Aqui no Ninenkai as pessoas se preocupam muito com esse tipo de coisa, não dá pra mergulhar de cabeça sem calcular nas conseqüências... Depois a gente pensa nisso. Não esquente a cabeça agora. De abacaxi hoje já basta. Fique aí, vou esquentar sua sopa.

Mas Kurama não conseguiu levantar-se, porque Yusuke segurou seu braço firmemente.

– Tanta conversa... Nenhum beijinho?

– Deixa eu trazer sua comida, seu estômago está roncando. Aí fico aqui com você, certo?

– Aproveita que vai passar na sala e põe uma musiquinha? Aquele cd que você me emprestou.

– Se a cantora não estiver rouca...

– Caramba, devo ter passado horas roendo com aquele cd!

– O melhor é que era a mesma faixa o tempo inteiro! Se bem que não acho que aquela música seja pra dor-de-cotovelo.

– Ah, ela tem um quêzinho melancólico... E é calminha, eu não tava a fim de barulho. Aliás, onde você comprou aquele cd?

– Sabe aquele meu colega brasileiro, que se mudou para cá faz uns dois meses? O pai dele tem um sebo ali na outra rua. Esse era o último. Mas pode ficar com ele quanto tempo quiser.

– Beleza, Kurama. Ai, caramba, que estômago reclamão!

– Vou pegar sua sopa. Não saia daí!

Yusuke sorriu, embevecido. Estava feliz e bastante surpreso. É verdade que os dois costumavam se ajudar, já haviam salvo as vidas um do outro, mas agora era diferente. Aquilo nem de longe era um caso de vida ou morte, mas Kurama mostrava-se tão cheio de cuidados! E logo ele chegou, trazendo nas mãos delicadas uma bandeja onde se via um prato fundo repleto de sopa, um saleiro e uma colher.

– Prontinho. Vê se come tudo.

– Valeu, Kurama... Vou ficar te devendo essa.

– O quê, um prato de sopa? – riu.

– Não, seu chato. _Tudo _que você tem feito por mim.

– Posso cobrar como eu quiser?

– À vontade...

Interrompeu a trajetória do braço de Yusuke, tirou-lhe da mão a colher e afastou a bandeja. Segurou os dedos alvos e beijou-os, sem interromper o contato visual.

– Você é de fato sedutor...

– Você não viu nada.

Kurama chegou mais perto do namorado e iniciou um beijo suave em seus lábios. Quando notou o rapaz mais relaxado, começou a inclinar o corpo sobre o dele, fazendo-o deitar-se. Desviou os lábios para a face, que já começava a ficar corada, e os lóbulos das orelhas. Yusuke sentiu um pequeno choque perpassar sua espinha e um calor gostoso percorrer o corpo inteiro. Estava gostando daquilo, mas... Onde eles iriam parar? Enterrou os dedos na cabeleira ruiva de Kurama e puxou-a delicadamente, fazendo com que o rapaz parasse os beijos, que a essa altura já desciam pelo pescoço.

– Er, não leve a mal, mas... Eu...

Kurama entendeu. Estava indo rápido demais.

– Ah, Yusuke, desculpe! Eu... Acho que perdi o controle.

– Acha? Imagine se tivesse certeza! – observou, divertindo-se com a situação. – Eu é que peço desculpa, você tava tão empolgado... Eu também tava, mas é que eu ainda tô meio confuso com tudo isso, então...

– Tudo bem, Yusuke! Desculpe se fui impulsivo. É que às vezes cometo deslizes quando pego uma oportunidade que aguardei por muito tempo. E quando se trata de paixão não costumo ser tão racional... Mas não se preocupe, não vou forçar você a nada. Vou esperar o momento certo para isso.

– Pôxa, eu tô realmente surpreso! Quem diria, o comportado Suuichi Minamino sendo freado pelo estourado e impulsivo Yusuke Urameshi!

– O amor tem dessas coisas... Nossa, que ronco seu estômago deu agora, hein? Acho melhor você comer antes que esfrie! – Kurama observou, e arrumou a bandeja sobre o colo de Yusuke. – Aliás, cadê sua mãe?

– Viajou com umas amigas e só volta segunda-feira. Foi hoje bem cedinho, nem vi a hora que ela saiu.

– E assim que você acordou foi se embebedar, hein?

– Pô, pára de me lembrar... Hum, isso aqui tá uma delícia! Você é um moço prendado!

– É, sei me virar. Aliás, falando em se virar, posso voltar aqui amanhã? Sei lá, você ainda tá meio grogue, de repente pode precisar de ajuda...

– Como assim voltar amanhã? Eu ia te pedir pra me fazer companhia essa noite.

– Sério?

– Minha mãe não gosta de me deixar sozinho, acha que pode acontecer algo comigo, aquela paranóia dela desde que eu morri e voltei a viver, sabe?

– Sei.

– Então eu ia chamar o Kuwabara, como sempre faço. Só que aí inventei de encher a cara e esqueci de falar com ele.

– Bem, como eu estou aqui não é mais necessário chamar o Kuwabara, certo?

– Tem coisa melhor que companhia de namorado numa noite fria? Ah, ouve isso, que bonito.

_Someone to cling to me_

_Stay with me right or wrong _

_Someone to sing to me _

_Some little samba song _

_Someone to take my heart _

_And give his heart to me _

_Someone who's ready to _

_Give love a start with me_

"_Oh yeah, that would be so nice. I could see you and me, that would be nice_" – Kurama acompanhou a canção, os olhos cravados nos de Yusuke. O garoto estendeu a mão para acariciar o queixo delicado do rapaz ruivo.

– E pensar que eu poderia ter tido isso antes...

– Não perca seu tempo lamentando. Estamos juntos e isso é o que importa agora.

– Eu prometo, Kurama, não terei medo de assumir isso. Apenas peço que espere um pouco.

– Tudo bem. Eu espero. Confio em você.

– Obrigado, Kurama. Obrigado por me dar um voto de confiança. Obrigado por me ajudar a descobrir, entender e assumir o que se passava comigo, por não deixar que eu passasse mais tempo me escondendo de você... E me enganando.

– Isso é mérito seu também. Aconteceu porque você deixou, porque você decidiu tirar a máscara e se revelar. Agora não vai precisar fugir de mim... Nem de você mesmo.

– Pode deixar. Palavra de Yusuke Urameshi!

– É assim que se fala, garoto!

A sopa logo acabou. Yusuke sentia-se mais disposto, mas não tão bem a ponto de se manter acordado por muito tempo. Mal anoiteceu, ele já dormia nos braços de Kurama.

Na sala, a canção se repetia.

"_Oh yeah, that would be so nice_

_I could see you and me, that would be nice"_

– Você e eu. Será bom, Yusuke. Você não vai se arrepender.

Kurama beijou os cabelos do namorado, tomando cuidado para não despertá-lo.

– Eu prometo.

**Fim**


End file.
